


Sometimes Curiosity isn't Such a Good Thing

by inferablefiend



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bad Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, James - Freeform, Sex, Shepard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferablefiend/pseuds/inferablefiend
Summary: Shepard gets curious. She enters her and James' name into a search engine and regrets it instantly.





	Sometimes Curiosity isn't Such a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my poor smut. If I ever decide to get serious, this is not how I'm going to write it.

“I’m gonna look us up, okay?” Shepard said, curling up on the couch. 

“Go ahead Lola.” James didn’t know in fifteen minutes, he would come to regret those words.

Shepard coughed loudly in surprise, deciding to share her discomfort James.“‘He gripped the back of her head and pushed her down to her knees. James tangled his hands in her velvet, blonde hair, almost choking back the moan that threatened to rise in his throat.’”

The real James a choked sound as he stepped away from his omelette for a moment to read over Shepard’s shoulder. “Ahem- juicy. Did you write that?”

She swatted at him half-heartedly, “No. I didn’t. It seems like we have fans.” She flicked a finger on the screen to scroll down. “‘Shepard’s pussy stretched around James’ throbbing cock, allowing for very little else to enter.’”

“No way!” James easily jumped over the back of the couch and settled in next to her. His exposed torso was warm against her cold skin.

“You’re going to burn your food,” Shepard told him, not taking her eyes off the datapad. “‘Shepard’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, hands gripping the sheets as her mind actually turned to the handsome civilian man she’d seen earlier.’”

“Oh really?” James’ voice came from the kitchen. There was a click as he turned off the stove. “And what handsome civilian man were you thinking about, Lola?”

Shepard tossed the datapad onto the couch and rubbed the bridge of her nose, “Fanfiction is the absolute worst.”

“I don’t know. It shows people care.” James licked his fingers off, and dug into the egg.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to encourage this.”

“It’s not that far off the mark, actually. I might make an account and comment on that one.”

Shepard dropped her head onto the arm of the couch and sighed deeply. Instantly, she was regretting reading this aloud to him.

“Is there anything...freakier?” James sat beside her, putting an arm on her and picking up the datapad.

“Always. There always is.” 

There was clicking fluttering at the edge of Shepard’s ears. She kept her head down on the arm, not wanting to hear anymore of this ‘fanfiction’ of her and James. But another part of her, some tiny, crazy part, was insanely curious. 

“Hey, hey. Look at this.” She pushed herself up into a sitting position. “It’s called, ‘Her Flower.’”

“Don’t tell me…” Shepard pushed away from him and got up. 

“Ah ha, listen to this. ‘James’ throbbing member slipped into her moist flower. Shepard gasped in pain, pushing her hands against his chest. ‘Stop,’ she murmured. ‘Stop, it hurts.’” James put the datapad down slowly, scooting over the back of the couch. “It’s uh… You weren’t a virgin when we had sex right?” he asked

Shepard blinked and blinked and blinked. It seemed she was blinking for a few minutes before she finally answered him. “No. No! Of course not. Can we not…?” James nodded without hearing the rest of her question.

They put the datapad down and pretended like it didn’t exist while watching a twenty-first century horror movie.


End file.
